A Midsummer's Festival
by prussiiiaa
Summary: Sweden invites the nations over to his place for Midsummer's (ONESHOT)
**No One's POV**

Most world meetings were crazy and loud before it started. England and France would be arguing over the most stupid things. America and Russia would either be sending each other death glares or having friendly conversation over small things. China would be muttering under his breath about 'stupid westerners' with his siblings. Italy would be talking his head off to Germany. Spain would be trying to talk to Romano, his efforts rendering useless. Prussia would be with Austria and Hungary, laughing loudly. Poland would be talking to Lithuania about something. Greece would be sleeping and Turkey would try to wake him up. And to top it all off, the nordics would be, well, doing what they normally do.

Norway insisting that Iceland call him 'big brother', Iceland refusing to do so. Then Norway would go over to Denmark and tease him, Denmark not noticing. Finland would be holding a somewhat one-sided conversation with Sweden. But not today. The nordics were nowhere to be found, and everyone was worried.

The current would meeting was being held in Stockholm, Sweden. Being in his country, Sweden was supposed to be there, at the podium talking about the world's economy and other stuff. But he was not.

"Goddamnit it's 5 minutes before 10 and those Scandinavians haven't shown up!" England slammed his hands down in frustration. "What the hell could possibly be more important than this meeting?"

"A lot of things, mon ami." France replied while flipping to the next page of his book.

"You know what frog-" England was cut off by the meeting doors being slammed open by someone. Everyone's eyes landed on the man's face. His usual smile was replaced with exhaustion. The man wore nothing but sweats, exposing his bare chest. Covering his chest were old and new scars, sweat, and...flowers?

"Hej, sorry I'm late!" He said, smile returning.

"Denmark, why the hell are you late? And where are your meeting clothes? And most importantly, where the hell is your family?" Germany said, irritated. The girls, more specifically Hungary, were taking pictures of the Dane's chest. He shot them a glare, but Belarus shot one back.

"Well, I'm building something. If I were to be in my suit, I would be burning up in it. And why I'm late connects to where my family is, so sit down children! I've got a story to tell." Denmark answered quickly.

"I am not a child! I am much older than everyone in this room!" China yell furiously.

"Well Kina, you're not much older than I, so shush!" Denmark said to China with a smile. He turned back to everyone in the room."If you haven't noticed already, Stockholm has been slowly getting quieter by the day and that's because of Midsummers!"

"What's Midsummers?" America asked, tilting his head.

"'What's Midsummers?'" Some of the countries repeated with shock.

"Like, the best fucking festival for the summer solstice ever!" Denmark said, throwing his hands in the air. "Anyway, Sverige wanted to invite everyone to our celebration this year! I'll send you guys the information later. Sverige says 'Meeting dismissed'." And with that, Denmark sashayed out the room. Cheers erupted throughout the meeting room.

"SILENCE!" Germany yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Get back to your seats. We need to talk about this." Everyone groaned and sat back down in their chairs.

 **At the Nordic household**

Denmark drove up to Sweden's house and quickly got out of the car. He reached into the back and grabbed the paint cans. The Dane walked around to the back where 'New Perspective' was playing, courtesy of Norway.

"Norge! I got the paint!" Denmark yelled. Norway turned around and ran up to him, grabbing one of the cans.

"Did you go to the meeting?" Norway asked.

"Yep! Told them that they were all invited!" Denmark followed behind.

"Without a shirt?"

"Yeah!"

"Idiot." Norway opened his paint can and grabbed a brush. "Tell Sve you're here. Needs your help." Denmark nodded and ran into the house, narrowly missing Iceland.

"Watch out!" He yelled. Denmark laughed and went into the basement, assuming that's where Sweden was.

"Hello! I'm back!" Denmark waved to Sweden. Sweden gave him a curt nod and motioned him over.

 **America and Prussia**

America and Prussia were walking out of the meeting together. They, like everyone else, were talking about the festival.

"So there's going to be booze? And I get to drink it? Hell yes!" America yelled happily.

"Of course you get to drink it. Why wouldn't you?" Prussia looked at the American with confusion.

"Well, my human age is 19, so I normally don't get to drink!" America gave a cheshire-like grin. "I'm going to have so much!" Prussia put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't get to drink often, you shouldn't drink as much as Denmark, Finland, Russia, England, Germany, or I do. Even though we may be nations, we can still get alcohol poisoning." Prussia shuddered at the thought. America pouted, but didn't argue with the Prussian. He caught the concerned eye of Russia and smiled at him, reassuring that nothing was wrong.

"Now c'mon," said Prussia. "We have to get to our room and find out the information!" Prussia smiled widely and pulled America to the stairs. They climbed two stories and reached their room. America flopped down on the bed. Prussia grabbed his laptop and opened it up, checking his email. There was an email from Iceland, containing all of the needed information. Prussia groaned.

"What?" America flipped over and peeked at the Prussian's screen.

"We're leaving at 7." Prussia placed the computer between them so they could both see. "Look at what Poland said." America pointed to the screen."'WHAT!? But I need my beauty sleep!' And apparently France agrees." He mocked. Prussia was laughing. America smiled up at him and sat up.

 **The next day with Italy and Romano**

"Wake the fuck up! It's 6:30 and we have to leave at 7!" Romano shook his brother awake. Italy swatted a hand, barely missing Romano's face.

"Let me sleep, fratello!" Italy whinned.

"NO. You have to wake up. We have to get to Ikea bastards house." Romano turned the lap on and chuckled as his brother shot up and sent him a tired glare.

"Coffee." Italy held a hand out. Romano passed a cup over. He walked over to his respective bed and grabbed his phone, seeing a message from Portugal.

"Spain and Portugal will be here any minute. Get dressed." Romano place his phone in his pants pocket. Italy stood up and grabbed his clothes and slipped them on, nursing the hot coffee. Someone knocked on the door. Romano went over and opened it, seeing Portugal practically carrying his brother,

"Can I put him on your bed?" Portugal asked. Romano stepped out of the way to let the guests in. Portugal placed Spain on the bed and sat down. "Why the hell do we have to wake up at this ungodly hour?" He asked no one.

Spain shot up in the bed. "What time is it?" He looked around at everyone. Italy checked the clock beside him

"It's, oh cazzo! I need my contacts." He got up and went to the bathroom. Romano leaned over and yelped.

"It's 6:50! C'mon! Let's go!" Romano raced out of the room with everyone following behind. They maneuvered through the other countries in the lobby and raced outside. "Who's car are we taking?"

 **Asian siblings car**

"AHYYA! SHUT UP WILL YOU!" China yelled from the front. He peered back at his siblings. They still weren't listening to him. Hong Kong had his headphones on, probably listening to that band that panics at disco and talking to Iceland. Taiwan was drawing the scenery in her sketchbook and talking her head off to Vietnam. She was tapping away at her phone, pretending to listen. South Korea was screaming at the top of his lungs about how he invented everything. North Korea was yelling at him. The only sane person there was Japan and he was driving.

China groaned and turned the car radio up and opened the window. Hie efforts were fruitless. In the back, Vietnam heard China groan and nudged her sister. Taiwan looked up and followed Vietnam's gaze. She smiled softly and took a deep breath.

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP THANKS!" Taiwan yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing-minus Japan, he jumped in his seat. "Gege wants quiet so be quiet!" Taiwan smiled and continued her drawing. China smiled and thanked his sister. Hong Kong shrugged and continued what he was doing. The Koreas sat, quietly talking.

"Like, how much longer?" Hong Kong asked, taking his headphones off. Japan checked the time.

"About 30 minutes." Japan replied curtly.

 **Sweden's house**

America stepped out of the car and stretched, everyone doing the same. He looked around to see that they were the first to arrive. Canada walked up to his brother and patted his shoulder "Time to go inside! And please for the love of god, don't scream when you see Sweden." Canada plead. America laughed off what his brother said.

"America, Canada. Come." England waved the two over to where he, France, and Prussia were. The two walked over and smiled. France reached out and rung the doorbell. Immediately, the door swung open revealing a smiling Finland.

"Moi! Come in, come in!" He opened the door farther so they could all fit in. The guests heard some voices behind them.

"Oh, wasn't it so nice of Mr. Sweden to invite us?" Liechtenstein commented. Austria, Germany, and Switzerland nodded.

"Yes, yes! It was! I haven't talked to the nordics in a while, so it's nice to be here!" Hungary said with a smile. Finland waved them in. He then ushered them all out to the back where the rest of the nordics were hanging out. Denmark was chatting wildly with Sweden, who looked nervous. Norway and Iceland were washing the potatoes, chatting quietly. Music was playing.

Denmark looked up from where he was sitting and shoved Sweden forward. He stumbled over his feet before sending sending a glare towards the smiling Dane. "Th'nks fer comin'. Know 't was on such shor' notice." Sweden said to the group quietly.

"Well, we're glad to be here Sweden!" America replied happily. Murmurs of agreement spread through the group. The doorbell rang again and Finland dashed out of the yard.

"Make yourself at home!" Denmark cheered from the couch raising a beer. "Drinks are behind me." He then took a sip of his drink and stood up to talk with his friends.

Over time, the rest of the nations joined. They were all mingling around and talking. At noon, Denmark screamed "LUNCH!" And everyone perked up. They all sat down as the nordics served food.

"What's this?" Poland asked, poking at his food.

"Pickled herring and boiled new potatoes." Norway said over his shoulder. " _Ice, where are the garland supplies?_ " The Norwegian asked in his native tongue. Iceland looked over at him.

" _Basement._ " He replied, still passing out the food to some nations. Denmark stood up with Finland and raced to the basement to grab the supplies. Some nations looked at them with concern.

"This is really good!" Ukraine said with a smile. Belarus and Russia nodded, agreeing with their sister. Sweden stood a tiny bit taller, taking pride in the compliment. The nations sat and coversed, happy to be gone from the world meeting.

"Mr Sweden if you don't mind, could I have the recipe?" Italy asked. Sweden gave him a small nod and left to get a copy of it. He handed it over to the smiling Italian. "Grazie!" Sweden hummed and went to sit down with Denmark again, talking in Swedish.

After lunch, the sky started to darken with clouds. People were getting concerned. Was it going to rain on the celebration?

"Don't worry," Sweden said. "It'll be done as soon as it starts." And he was right. It rained for only a few minutes and everyone got to go back outside.

"Sverige, are we going to do the maypole and garland? Or do you just want to do the garland." Denmark asked, looking over to the Swede.

"B'th. It'll b' fun." Sweden simply said. Denmark nodded and followed him to the garage to grab the pole. It was heavy, but they could manage.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Denmark yelled. The guests quickly moved out of the way, letting the nordics put the maypole up. "TADA!"

"What the fuck is that?" Romano and Belarus said at the same time.

"A maypole." Finland cheerily said.

"It's used for decoration or dances. Today, however, it will just be used for decoration." Norway stated. "Now," he raised his voice. "Is everyone here okay with the sea?" The nations nodded.

"Good, time to get into the boat." Iceland softly smiled. He and Hong Kong walked over to the big boat on the lake and got in. Nations followed, one buy one taking seats. Denmark, Norway, and Sweden were last.

"Where the hell are the lifejackets? What would happen if we capsize?" Turkey asked, trying to push the sleeping Greece off of him. Norway turned to him.

"Don't need one. We're fantastic swimmers." Norway looked over to Sweden

"We we're vikings, r'memb'r?" Sweden crossed his arms. Denmark sighed at the mentions of his childhood. Some of the nations shuddered, them being victims to the raids.

"Plus, if we do capsize, we know how to right a boat." Denmark chuckled.

"You were vikings? That's so cool! Got any stories?" America asked, bright eyed. The boat's engine started, and they were off. Denmark chuckled.

"Plenty." The three said in unison.

 **Back on land**

"And that is how I was almost dismembered, Sverige decapitated, and how Norge lost an arm." Denmark said cheerily. All the nations had listened in to the stories Denmark and his family had to tell. They were enthralled."Man, Níðhöggr was brutal." Sweden and Norway nodded.

"Wow, all dragons that I've run into never tried to attack me." England exclaimed. HIs brothers nodded with him.

"Yeah." Scotland said, sighing.

"Well, because one: We were vikings. Two: All dragons in the isles are tiny." Norway pointed out. "Here in Scandinavia, they're gigantic."

"Don't forget fire breathing!" Finland butted in. Norway nodded and Sweden chuckled. Denmark hopped off the boat and stood by the garland supplies. Everyone followed him and listened as he explained the garland. The girls plus America, Prussia, and France were quite excited to be making garlands, or in their words flower crowns.

"We would have done this earlier, but we didn't." Denmark explained. "Anyway, have at it!" Denmark stepped back to where Sweden was standing.

"Who d' ya think's gonna mak' the best on'?" Sweden asked, looking amused.

"Ice, Hong Kong, Belarus, or America. What about you?" Denmark took a sip of his drink. He smiled at Finland who went inside to check on the cakes.

Sweden thought. "Hung'ry, France, or Licht'nstein." He scooted closer to Denmark and softly smirked.

Denmark smirked back. "Wanna bet?"

"Sur'. What're th' prizes?"

"Hmmm. If one of us wins, we give the other a bj." Denmark extended his hand. "Deal?"

Sweden shook the extended hand. "Deal." Both of them smirked to their extent. They split up to look at how they were doing. Meanwhile, England was struggling to make his.

"Mon ami, what are you doing?" France looked up from his garland and questioned the Brit.

"Making a garland." England said as if it were obvious.

"Brother, that don't look like no garland. Oi! Norway! Does that look like a garland?" Scotland waved Norway over. When he arrived, Norway's eyes widened with shock.

"What in the name of Odin is _that_." Norway asked. England was almost fuming.

"A bloody garland!" He exclaimed. Some of the nations were staring.

"That isn't a garland!" Someone gasped. "It's a flowery piece of shit!"

"Shut up Prussia! It's not like yours is any better!" England yelled. Finland was in the kitchen and overhear the commotion. He felt a tap of his shoulder and saw that Seychelles was there, holding out a very pretty garland. He lit up and thanked the girl. Finland then placed it on his head and went back to tending to the cake, happily humming a song.

Norway had just finished helping, or atleast trying to help, when Italy ran up to him and handed him a garland. Norway gave a small smile and put it on his head, thanking Italy. Italy smiled and went back to where he was with Romano, Spain, Portugal, Germany, and Prussia.

Iceland, Denmark, and Sweden all had received their own garlands made from one of the visiting countries to show their gratitude. Iceland had received one from his not-so-secret boyfriend Hong Kong. Denmark received one from Belgium. And Sweden got one from South Korea. They all more or less wore them proudly. Denmark and Sweden met up after everyone had finished their garlands.

"Shit." Denmark muttered. Sweden flashed him a shit eating grin.

"I win. I g't a blowjob!" He laughed. Denmark scowled. Finland came out with one of the cakes and asked Iceland and Norway to get the others. He placed them on the table and started handing out strawberry cakes.

 **Later**

It was about 10:00. The nations ate a fantastic barbecued dinner. Almost everyone was hammered. America broke his promise and was chugging the alcohol. Prussia hadn't made a move to stop him, for he was feeling up Hungary. Hungary didn't mind at all. France and England had disappeared into the night to do god knows what. Russia was chatting animatedly with China who sat on his lap. Italy and Germany were snuggling on one of the couches. Finland and Norway were also there, not cuddling but leaning on each other, speaking in Norwegian about how Norway was going to get Finland a mountain for his birthday and that he couldn't refuse.

Romano was letting Spain run his fingers through his hair. Japan was sitting next to Netherlands who was talking about bunnies, nodding along. The rest of the Asian family, minus Hong Kong who was probably making out with Iceland behind a bush, was sobbing into each other arms. Turkey, Greece, Seychelles, and some others had left when the alcohol was busted out, opting not to get drunk. Sweden had received his blowjob. He and Denmark were back outside, cuddling on the grass and staring at the stars talking about their childhood.

"HEY!" America called the attention of every nation. "WE SHOULD DO A SINGING CONTEST!" Everyone cheered in agreement to what he said. "Ok ok ok, so. We should like, go around in a circle. Everyone who wants to partici-whatever. Get in a circle." Many nations stepped up and got into a weird looking circle. Denmark sat up and joined the others. Sweden softly smiled. He knew how this was going to turn out.

"Ok, umm. Let's start with, ummmm, me!" America giggled and started his drunken singing. When he was done, some nations applauded. The singing went around the circle. Some sucked, some were nice. The last person Denmark. Sweden was giggling his ass off with the rest of the nordics.

Denmark stood up and took a deep breath. He started singing, slowly and softly. People were leaning in, trying to hear. He then got lowder and lowder until he was belting the song. Everyone stared in amazement. Denmark bowed and sat down.

"Umm, uh, I think we all know who the winner is." America muttered. People clapped and cheered. Denmark beemed

"What's my prize?" Denmark cocked his head. America thought before grabbing a large garland in the shape of a crown. Denmark laughed and bowed so America could reach his head. He stood up and gave a shit eating grin to everybody. The rest of the night was spent dancing, singing, and having sex.

 **Next morning**

Nations were strewn across Sweden's lawn. Everyone had raging hangovers and regrets. They all vowed not to come back to Sweden's place for Midsummers, even thought they would anyway.

* * *

 **RIP MY WRITING IS SO OVERDUE IM SO SORRY. Tbh I came up with this story when i was sick so this is just shit. Now to just get somethings out of the way about this story:  
1) Yes, den and su are in a relationship. I COULDN'T"T HELP IT IM SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE DENSU **

**2) I got the whole "We're fantastic swimmers, we don't need lifejackets" "We can right a capzised boat" and Níðhöggr from 'Fun With Former Vikings'. Yall should read it**

 **3) Im not Swedish so i might have gotten things fucked up with Midsummer's,,,,,,sorry**

 **4) Yes, Denmark slayed the singing comtest. Why? I headcannon that his voice is a lower, Danish Brendon Urie. But that mofo can still hit the high notes**

 **5) All of the italic text means that they are speaking in different languages. I didn't want to use google translate**

 **6) I tried my best to include a multitude of nations in here, if i didn't get ur fave, im sorry**

 **7) America and Prussia... WELLLLLLLL I purposely gave the two a scene of their own bc they're in a relationship**

 **8) Sorry for the shit ending i have another story to write *coughcoughJACcoughcough***

 **ALSO ABOUT JAC! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MATHIAS"S PERSPECTIVE! We get to see what goes on in his room that no one's allowed into. Well, one person is. You have to guess. So do I. Idk who it would be**

 **WELL! Have a nice rest of your day/night/evening/afternoon/morning!**

 **-prussiiiaa**


End file.
